Christmas Wish
by Riley S
Summary: (revised) Sakura wishes for one thing every year for christmas. Syaoran decides to come and visit her as a suprise. Could he be fulfilling her wish?


AN- I had originally posted this back in 3/03….so 2 years ago, I think I wrote it before then. All I did was go back and fix my MANY grammar and typing and spelling errors. I am going to go through and do this to most of my stories I think, because I can't believe how awful some of my typo's are. I think the computer I had originally written these on didn't have spell check…back in the day. Yes I know that's not an excuse…but I am using it as one. grins

_Alright now you must all use your imagination and pretend Sakura's roof is flat for this fic. Well I hope you enjoy! _

_It starts out in Sakura's POV but then the rest of it is in Syaoran's except for a small part at the end. Not THAT confusing._

Christmas Wish 

Riley S

_Sakura_

I look out my window and sigh. For some reason I've been feeling so…so...down lately, so depressed. And I think I know why. And that makes it all the more worse. Because it's not something I can fix. He left me. He left me here all by myself, and every time I think about I get so…so…down. I never got to tell him how I felt. He told me now that everything's over I should try and get back to my life before him.

Before him? I can't remember anything before him, because for years he was MY life. And I never told him that. I did try, I went to school and tried to forget, but everything reminded me of him, especially days like this. Because even when I try so hard not to think of him I see these amber eyes, and chocolate colored hair come into my head, and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Syaoran…"

"Sakura." I breathe as I step of the plane and take in the sent of freshly fallen snow, something Hong Kong would never have. All the more reason as to why I love it here. It has everything China could never have, also everyone. I have been trying to get back here since before I left, and that was about a couple years ago. I had to finish my "mission" of being in charge of the Li-clan. My mother thought that if I became leader it would make me happy, but it didn't. And I knew that only one thing could make me happy, her.

Upon coming here, coming home, I refused to take our private jet. I wanted to be the same normally guy that came here when I was 11, the same guy that had fallen in love with Sakura. It seemed that no matter how in love with her I was, I could never seem to find the words to tell her. I was too scared, and when I did finally tell her it was right before my plane left to go home, I yelled it from the terminal, like the coward I am.

"Syaoran!" I turn as I hear a feminine voice call me. "How was your flight?"

"It was very good, thank you for convincing me to come out here for Christmas Tomoyo." I smile at her.

"Ah, dear descendent hope all is well back in china? I mean now that you are the leader of the great Li-clan you must be very happy." A boy with blue hair, and glasses grins at me.

"Yes all is well Eriol." I glare at him as Tomoyo giggles at our actions, mumbling something about how we never change. "Yes I am happy, but not as happy as I could be… where's Sakura?" I ask looking around. Tomoyo giggles again. "I mean I hope I didn't scare her too much, last time I saw her so that she wouldn't want to come and see me. I still feel the same way for her…"

"She's at home." Tomoyo says with a grin." I never told her you were coming." Her grin widens.

I look at her. "…Why?"

"I have a plan." The grin still ever present. You can tell she has been hanging around Eriol a little too much.

Christmas is only a week always and there's only one thing I want more then anything. Syaoran. He is my Christmas wish.

"Damn Tomoyo…damn Eriol…" I curse as I pace back and forth in my room. They are making me wait a week, a week before I get to see her!

You see I can't simply just pop up on her doorstep and say I love you! No, Tomoyo would have none of that; she says it's not romantic enough for her "Sakura-chan." So their making me wait until Christmas Eve. Because, according to Tomoyo, every year on Christmas Eve Sakura goes up on her rooftop and makes a wish for something she wants more then anything. And dear ol' Tomoyo just "knows" that ill be her Christmas wish.

So I have to wait a week… before I can TALK to Sakura, but that doesn't mean I can't SEE her. Tomoyo has been informing me of their everyday Christmas shopping schedule, so I can follow. Luckily part of my training was hiding my aura. So I watch her in the shadows not being able to talk to her, touch her smell her, kiss her…. god I hate my life.

Today's the day. Today I get to see my flower, and hold her and smell her, and God permitting kiss her. I'm scared…terrified really. I keep on stopping on my walk over to her house. I never got her reply when I told her the first time that I loved her. What if that was because she doesn't love me?

I rub my hands together it was rather cold out. I tighten the green scarf around my neck as a blush comes to my face. She made me this scarf back in elementary school. I remember it was right after I had started to like her, she handed it to me in a green box with a red bow on it. Her face was a little flushed as she announced that she had finished my Christmas gift.…god I love her. I spot her house at the end of the long street, and unknowingly quicken my steps.

"Sakura…"

So here I am just like every year, wishing for a miracle.

I wrap my pink blanket a little lighter around me, as I stare up at the star spotted sky. I close my eyes and inhale deeply. "God...This year I only want one thing for my Christmas wish. One thing that seems almost impossible. Please…please bring my Syaoran back to me…"

I feel a tear slide down my cheek as voice behind me shakes me to my core.

"I don't think it's that impossible."

Right when I said that I saw her jump. And she slowly turned around and looked at me.

Syaoran." Her voice is just above a whisper. Her emerald eyes are brimmed with tears.

"I'm home." I say with a smile. I see her scrabble to her feet, dropping her blanket, and engulf me in a hug.

"Syaoran." She breathes into my chest as she tightened her hold on my waist.

"Sakura… god Sakura I have so much I want, I need to tell you, I waited so long and I can't wait anymore." I breath into her hair, the smell of flowers and sugar comes to me.

I feel her pull away and look at me. I gulp.

"Sakura you are so beautiful, so wonderful. The whole time I was away, you were the only one I could think of. You kept me alive, kept me going just the thought of being able to hold you like this. I love you, more then I think you will ever know."

Her eyes start to water, and I feel my heart sink right before she buries her head into my chest.

"Syaoran…" She says before looking up at me once again. "You... you are my Christmas wish, and have been for my whole life, I have waited so long to tell you what you told me those many years ago. I love you Syaoran-kun."

Her eyes start to water again as I wipe her tears away, I lean down to place my lips over cherry ones. Kissing her with all the love that I have kept inside me for the years. I feel her arms encircle my neck, as I hold her waist pulling ever closer to me. That's when I start to realize that my ears are cold, a light snow had just started to fall. Sakura must have realized it to because she pulled away and looked around before looking back at me. Her eyes dancing, and a smile playing on her lips.

"I wish all my wishes could turn out like this, a perfect night, a perfect kiss."

"I'll see what I can do." I smile before I lean into kiss her again.

I would definitely have to say, this is the best Christmas I've ever had.

Fin

_Riley S_

" _Sakura and Syaoran are just two star cross lovers who's lives are intertwined by the Clow cards, to become the greatest romance of all time…"_


End file.
